


Oh, God, I have a type

by Blackie_Noir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fire, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: Podía decirse que Lucifer oficiaba de Celestina cuando veía una pareja prometedora, que Meg tenía algo pervertido por los ángeles y que Castiel, usándola sin escrúpulos, le parecía muy sexy. (5x10, Abandon All Hope).





	Oh, God, I have a type

**Author's Note:**

> Detestaba a Meg al principio, lo confieso. Y después, con el cambio de recipiente y la evolución del personaje, fue una de las pérdidas que más lamenté de la serie. Lo suyo con Castiel tenía futuro y a día de hoy, me sigue pareciendo adorable, así que he aquí mi pequeño homenaje. Supernatural no es mío; bla, bla, bla.
> 
> Reconozco que la idea de este fic me surgió al pensar en la forma enfermiza con la que la mente de Meg trabajaba. Castiel la utiliza como puente, torturándola y desapareciendo sin más, y ella, después de gritar como una posesa de dolor y agonía por las quemaduras del fuego del aceite sagrado, decide que un ángel malo es de lo más excitante y va a ir por él, como después se desarrolla con lo del de las pizzas y la promesa de mover muebles.
> 
> Me recordó en cierto modo a Felicity Smoak, de Arrow, cuando se da cuenta de que tiene algo por los tíos que controlan la escalera de salmón. De ahí el nombre del fic.
> 
> Lucifer (me encanta Mark Pellegrino no puedo evitarlo), que todo lo hace por alguna razón, los deja en una primera cita ardiente para que se den cuenta de que son OTP, le pese lo que le pese a los fans del Destiel.

A los dos los echaron del Cielo por rebelarse; tenían bastante en común.

El que, en su momento, fue el enemigo público número 1, miraba ahora al que podía ser su sucesor. Apreciaba aquella cualidad suya, tan desaparecida, pero su fidelidad hacia esos dos mortales lo desquiciaba. Trató de hacerle entender que ambos tenían los mismos intereses por los que trabajar, pero su hermano menor parecía ser tan terco como una mula.

No obstante, alzaron la cabeza cuando se escuchó resonar el eco de unos tacones decididos e impertinentes.

-Tengo a los Winchester atrapados por ahora, al menos-dijo una voz suave-. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?

Lucifer volvió a mirarla como lo hizo la primera vez y sonrió, gesticulando con dejadez.

-Déjalos.

Ella parpadeó sin entender.

-Perdona, ¿estás seguro? –no quería poner en duda su juicio, pero sabía que no había que subestimar a los hermanos cazadores- ¿No debería...?

Él la silenció, caminando hacia ella. Castiel no dejó de analizar todo el intercambio con interés, tratando de disfrazarlo de aburrimiento y resignación, en medio del círculo de fuego.

-Confía en mí, Hija- le acarició la cara, acunándosela-. Todo lo hago por alguna razón-medio sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con intención para apartar los ojos hasta posarlos sobre el ángel encerrado-. Bueno, Castiel, te daré algún tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Y la dejó allí con él. Estaba eufórica, sabía que había hecho bien su trabajo y que Lucifer no lo expresaría, pero también sabía que dejarla al cuidado del ángel que tanto quería a su lado era la manifestación más cercana que iba a obtener por premio. Su Dios la reconocía y la recompensaba con su confianza.

Se paseó sonriente, viéndolo rodeado de llamaradas de fuego, hasta que apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared de piedra, acariciándola.

-Pareces muy feliz-él no le había quitado el ojo de encima tampoco desde que su Hermano Caído salió por la puerta. Meg se recostó sobre el muro.

-Vamos a ganar. ¿No lo sientes? –y se rió burlona- Habéis perdido el dichoso Universo, Mariquitas de las Nubes. Lucifer va a conquistar el Cielo-y se rió, sin poder creérselo, con lo más parecido a la ilusión pura que un demonio podía permitirse-. ¡Vamos al Cielo, Clarence!

No se molestó en corregirla, porque suponía que había escuchado perfectamente a Lucifer llamarlo por su nombre, así que supuso que sería algún tipo de insulto o referencia que no compartía.

-Qué raro-la contrarió, ladeando la cabeza-, porque yo he oído otra teoría a un demonio llamado Crowley.

La sonrisa que tenía plastificada en la cara empezó a difuminarse hasta convertirse en una mueca seria.

-Tú no conoces a Crowley.

-Él piensa que Lucifer está utilizando a los demonios para conseguir lo que quiere...-empezó a acercarse al borde del círculo, con sinuosidad y confianza- y que, cuando lo logre, os destruirá a todos.

Meg sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. Aquello no era posible.

-Te equivocas-negó fervientemente-. Lucifer es el Padre de nuestra raza, nuestro Creador. Tu Dios será un aprovechado, pero el mío...-sonrió, con adoración y fe- el mío tiene los pies en la Tierra-alzó ambas cejas. Nunca mejor dicho, literalmente.

Fue entonces cuando por fin Meg se dio cuenta del giró extraño que Castiel realizó con la mano y frunció el ceño, mirándolo sin comprender. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Había terminado de girar la última rueca, haciendo que el tubo que había contemplado de pasada segundos antes se soltara y la golpeara con violencia por detrás, empujándola hasta quedar frente a él, a escasos centímetros.

Castiel la abrazó por la cintura, apresándola con el brazo derecho contra sí y colocando la otra mano sobre su frente para acabar con ella; podía verlo en sus ojos. Por un instante, perdida en su mirada de acero, Meg tembló de miedo y de expectación. Sabía lo que venía de la mano del estratega y soldado celestial. Se olvidó de respirar, no solo por el impacto de la tubería.

Pero se rió con ganas al ver que no pasaba nada y él apartaba la mano de su frente, como si quemara jadeando por la sorpresa y la rapidez de reacción; sin dejar de sujetarla contra sí con el otro brazo.

-No puedes cargarte a los demonios, ¿verdad? –trató de apartarse, pero él seguía sosteniéndola- En tu bando ya no te quieren y te han quitado ese poder -lo vio desviar la mirada hasta sus labios y sonrió, acercándosele aún más, desafiándolo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, pobre diablo indefenso?

Él la miró a los ojos y respondió con la voz ronca:

-Voy a hacer esto.

Ella cerró los ojos, dispuesta, al ver que había inclinado la cabeza con los labios entreabiertos, devorando con los ojos los suyos. Hacía calor y no era solo cosa del fuego; las llamas no era más que la representación física de la tensión sexual que se palpaba en el ambiente.

Y, sin esperarlo, él la apartó de sí, empujándola contra el suelo y haciéndola caer sobre las llamas, para pasar por encima de ella, como si se tratara de un puente.

Gritó agónicamente. Gritó como no lo había hecho desde que Alastair se ensañara con ella, años atrás. Y cuando Castiel le pasó por encima, sin inmutarse ante sus chillidos, rodó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, sin oxígeno del dolor.

Giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar fuera del círculo de fuego que prendía el aceite sagrado, quedando boca arriba, jadeando. Tomando bocanadas doloridas de aire, con lágrimas en los ojos. Olía a... no había olido aquello desde que visitó Auschwitz. Sabía que era su propio olor a quemado, el de su traje de carne.

Tragó saliva, parpadeando. Notó las lágrimas rodarle hacia ambos lados de la cara y alzó los ojos, viendo a Castiel detenerse en el arco por donde había salido Lucifer. Él ladeó la cabeza, dirigiéndole una última mirada por encima del hombro antes de caminar dos pasos y desaparecer.

Lo primero que le vino a Meg a la cabeza fue sangre. Podía verla, a través de sus ojos negros. Quería derramar la sangre de ese ángel del Señor, bebérsela y reírse en su cara.

Luego pensó en que, seguramente de haber estado en la misma situación a la inversa, ella hubiera hecho algo parecido. Alzó ambas cejas, incrédula. Se suponía que los ángeles eran buenos, jugaban limpio, sin manipular. Y que cuando lo hacían, evitaban causar daños aunque hubieran y fueran a seres abominables a sus ojos como lo era ella.

Pero Castiel... tenía algo. Algo malo, sin escrúpulos ni compasión, cuando se trataba de esos Winchesters y lo que creía que estaba bien. Porque no le había mentido sobre Lucifer y aquello fue lo que más miedo le dio a Meg. Sabía que había sido sincero aunque la hubiera estado distrayendo para poder cargársela y escapar, porque también Crowley le había dicho eso... antes de intentar capturarlo y llevárselo a Luzbel.

Muchos olvidaban que Satanás era un ángel porque había creado la raza demoníaca, pero Meg no. Meg había contemplado extasiada su rostro cuando se presentó ante él, dejando a su disposición cuerpo y alma. Y él le había alzado la barbilla, acariciándola con el pulgar, hasta mirarla fijamente y desnudarle el alma oscura que poseía.

-Meg-le sonrió-, sé que quieres servirme y tengo un trabajo que no podría confiarle a nadie más.

No cuestionó sus razones para elegirla ni el trabajo que le dio. Le gustaba trabajar con los Perros del Infierno, Juliet era su preferida. Tampoco iba ser tan difícil llevarles o arrinconarles a los Winchester.

Y allí estaba, de nuevo; sin cuestionar el que la hubiera nombrado guardiana celestial. Era gracioso.

Castiel, el alma y la esencia de ese ángel no era tan negra como la de Lucifer, pero también tenía algo, resquicios de la misma tonalidad cromática que sus alas. Era hermoso. Podía perderse y bucear en sus ojos azules, del color que se imaginaba sería el Cielo.

Se llevó una mano al estómago, medio calcinado, y contuvo una risa que se asemejaba más a un ladrido afónico. Los hermanos angelicales se parecían bastante; soberbios, majestuosos, imperturbables. Pero si aquello terminaba de la forma en la que esperaba que no terminara... sabía que elegiría la causa y el bando de Castiel, porque era el que no le habría mentido.

Era un demonio, y los demonios no sirven a la luz, pero siempre lo había sabido, aun cuando torturaba, cuando mataba. Era doloroso, en cierto modo, pero estaba en su naturaleza.

Igual que las rosas se protegen con las espinas, igual que los unicornios se protegen con su cuerno... Podría seguir otra causa, otra razón por la que vivir más que por sí misma.

 

 

Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, pero aquello no le restaba malestar a la sensación que lo corroía por dentro. Estrategia; contrariamente a los demonios, almas corrompidas, los ángeles no sienten, por lo que el coqueteo durante toda la conversación para apartar su atención de la tubería que terminaría encerrándola con él en su prisión circular de fuego era la mejor solución. Al menos la más factible. Pero no quería ser deshonesto, así que habló desde el corazón, con la verdad. Porque sí que sentía, aunque no entendiera de sentimientos.

Se había dado cuenta de cómo Lucifer los había mirado a ambos. Él mismo se había dado cuenta al mirarla directamente-a su alma-, no al recipiente que llevaba puesto (que también era hermoso, a su manera humana), que había algo diferente con ella.

El esqueleto anguloso de humo negro tan común que había visualizado en tantos otros demonios tenía dejos de claridad, de algo... puro. Casi luminoso. Era bello, aunque fuera dolor. Le recordaba en cierto modo a las espinas de las rosas, sobre todo a la altura de su mandíbula. ¡Y sus ojos...! Eran negros, y muchos los considerarían pozos sin fondo. A él, en cambio, le habían hecho pensar en el Vacío, perdiéndose en el Principio y el Final de Todo.

Se había planteado muy seriamente besarla. Lo estaba deseando, podía verlo en su lenguaje corporal. Pero Dean y Sam estaban en peligro, atrapados por lo que sabía, y no debía fiarse de Lucifer, así que actuó.

La empujó con fuerza, apartando la tentación y sobreponiéndose a ella. La utilizó de puente para escapar de su prisión ardiente y caminó por su espalda, tratando de ser rápido, para evitarle más dolor del necesario. La escuchó gritar, como una condenada, pero aquello no lo detuvo.

Lo que sí que lo hizo fue la horrorosa sensación de seguir su camino sin saber su estado; jamás había observado lo que el fuego del aceite sagrado le hacía a un demonio. Esperaba que no la matara, como sí podía hacerle a un ángel.

Se había repuesto, rodando hacia un lado sobre sí misma lejos de las llamas, y respiraba con dificultad cuando la miró de reojo, por encima del hombro, para asegurarse de que sobreviviría, tirada boca arriba como si se hubiera caído del Cielo.

Y se alejó de allí, desapareciendo, con un peso de menos porque sabía que volvería a verla con vida y con uno de más porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre.


End file.
